


The Love, Then and Now

by Mikazuki_Ai01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe, english is not my first language, idk how to tag, inspired by soonhoon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Ai01/pseuds/Mikazuki_Ai01
Summary: They're younger back then...





	The Love, Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad English.. Its not my first language  
> And I write this today at 4AM, that's all my excuse :'D  
> Enjoy reading ^^
> 
> ps: un-Beta-ed

 

They were young back then.

They weren’t aware of their love.

They're just clingy toward each other.

Now that they’ve grown, the love that's creeping on their heart felt like a burden.

 

They’re scared. They’re afraid.

So they take a step away from each other.

They were hurt. 

But that’s okay.

 

Someday they’ll forget about the love

Someday they’ll back to each other as a friend

They wished

Someday…

 

So they walk away, one big step at a time. Trying to forget.

But the love still lingered there. It won’t fade. It ate them.

They’re so much in pain.

In longing…

In yearning…

In LOVE.

 

 

After years passes, the longing still eating their hearts

The love still lingering around and creeping out

And so they tried to accept the feeling.

To feel the longing

To embrace the love

To be back again

 

So they decided to meet up.

To face each other again

After years

 

Facing each other again after years feels so odd

They are still the same

Everything feels like a flashback

Everything is the same

Only the faces they’re wearing older than before

The love they’ve buried has come to the surface, exploding

And it’s burning even more when they faced each other.

The longing that being loaded up until now feel like it’ll burst anytime.

The tears they’re holding back on these years threaten to fall at any time now.

The love they feel toward each other feel like overflowing.

 

So they let the longing burst.

They let the tears fall.

They let the love out. Earn a hug.

 

They hold each other. Tight.

Scared that if they don’t hold tight enough they’ll fall apart. They’ll fade.

 

So they let their lips crash

Feeling each other

Tasting each other’s love

 

So they let the words of love slips.

So they let themselves loving

 

And so they’re together now

So the promise to be together till the end is heard. It's worded out, finally

 

They feel perfect.

They feel no fear.

And then they smile.

A smile full of adoration for each other

A smile that captured in a picture of their walls

A smile that framed eternally

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading /(*3*)/  
> kudos and comments are appreciated ^^  
> feel free to leave some spicy comments ^^'


End file.
